


As He Wondered

by cindyls1969



Category: Porn RPF
Genre: M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-08 06:27:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1129387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cindyls1969/pseuds/cindyls1969
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is sort of a lead up to the threesome in the Cockyboys video A Thing of Beauty 4 between Colby Keller, Dale Cooper and Gabriel Clarke.</p><p>Written for the Cockyboys fanfction contest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As He Wondered

“What was it like?” The wonder in Dale’s voice had Colby looking up from the book he’d been reading. Dale was sitting at the other end of the couch, looking at his computer. He’d been obsessively watching the threesome Colby had shot the day before with JD and Gabe. 

“What was what like?” Colby couldn’t help but smile. Sitting there in nothing but low-slung sweat pants, his bare feet tucked under Colby’s thigh for warmth, Dale looked adorable. The AC in the house they were staying in worked very well and the other man was always so quick to get cold.

Dale looked up at him, his eyes big and dark. Whatever it was, it definitely had him turned on. “You and Gabe…being inside JD.”

So that was it. Colby considered how to answer him for a moment and then shrugged. “It was hot as fuck and incredibly intense, why?” 

Dale blushed and shrugged and Colby waited. For someone who appeared naked on camera so much, Dale could be kind of shy sometimes.

“I wonder what it felt like for JD.” 

Colby tried hard not to grin. “I honestly don’t know. I’ve never done it.” 

Dale nodded thoughtfully. “Yeah, I know. Me either.”

“You could ask him.” Colby was pretty sure that wasn’t going to happen.

“Maybe.” Dale looked back down at the computer again, his brow furrowing in concentration. Colby watched him silently, knowing that eventually Dale would find a way to say what he wanted. 

Sure enough, a few minutes later, he shut the laptop and put it down on the coffee table before crawling across the couch and into Colby’s lap. He settled in with his knees on either side of Colby’s hips and looped his hands around Colby’s shoulders so he could play with the soft hair on the nape of his neck. His gorgeous brown eyes had settled somewhere around Colby’s throat and he obviously wanted something he was reluctant to say.

Using his fingers to gently lift Dale’s chin, Colby smiled encouragingly at him. “You want something…tell me. I can’t give it to you if I don’t know what it is.”

He wasn’t exactly sure what this relationship of theirs was or where it was going. It was more than friendship, but not quite boyfriends. It didn’t really matter at the moment because they had time to figure it out. But Colby knew that he’d probably end up doing whatever Dale wanted because it felt good to make him smile.

Dale took a deep breath before answering. “I wanna know what it feels like.”

Colby had lost his train of thought and was confused for a second. “You wanna know what i feels li….oh. That.”

“And I want it to be with you.” Dale’s hands never stopped moving over Colby’s neck and back, a sure sign he was nervous.  
Colby couldn’t hold back the grin this time. “I don’t know dude, that’s a lot to ask.”

Dale punched him in the arm and they both chuckled. “Okay, so…how do you want to do this?” Colby was completely on board with whatever Dale wanted. His cock agreed and was already rock hard in his shorts.

“We have our scene with Gabe tomorrow. Jake said to take it in the direction that felt right. Think Gabe would be up for it?” Dale tipped his head to the side, making him look like an inquisitive puppy and Colby found himself wrapping his arms around Dale’s lean waist and pulling him closer. 

“I’m pretty sure Gabe’s up for almost anything but I’ll text him to make sure if you want.” Colby liked the cocky Frenchman but he suspected the guy was a little crazy.

Dale’s answer was to reach over and grab Colby’s phone off the side table and pass it to him. Colby dutifully typed out the message and then dropped the phone on the couch. Running his hand up Dale’s back, he grabbed him by the back of the neck and pulled him and kissed him, groaning when Dale opened for him immediately.

They were both too occupied for the next couple of hours to read Gabe’s enthusiastic yes.

~~**~~

They’d been filming for three hours by the time they got to the point where Colby was on his back with Dale kneeling over him. He looked into those expressive eyes as Gabe guided Colby’s cock into Dale. They’d been going at it pretty hard already so he knew that Dale wouldn’t be feeling any pain just yet. 

Colby had been kind of growly with Gabe, but he’d found it harder than he thought to share Dale with him. He’d apologize later, but he had a feeling that the other man probably got it.

Once Colby was balls deep, Gabe teased them both with his mouth until Dale relaxed and then moved into position. Dale clung to Colby as Gabe slowly pushed his way in.  
Dale made the sweetest sounds as Gabe started to move and combined with the incredible pressure against his dick, they almost had Colby coming before it even really began. The amazing sensation he’d had while doing this with JD was intensified by the personal connection he had with Dale, making him feel both vulnerable and protective.

When Dale pressed his face into his neck and buried his fingers in his hair, Colby just held him tighter, knowing that the thin line between pleasure and pain was running even thinner for Dale at the moment. 

Turning his head, he whispered into Dale’s ear. “Shhh, it’s ok. I got you. If you need to stop, we’ll stop.”

Dale shook his head softly and pushed back, impaling himself even more. “Oh god…so much…almost too much.” He lifted up and looked down into Colby’s eyes, showing him  
everything Dale was feeling and Colby was suddenly glad that the camera wasn’t focused on their eyes right then. 

They couldn’t seem to stop kissing and Dale’s hand kept tightening in his hair, the painful tugs a steadying counterbalance to the pleasure that seemed to be taking over the rest of his body. 

When Gabe finally pulled out, Colby missed the extra pressure he’d created, but loved that he could get deeper. He let Dale control the ride now, letting him decide how fast they moved while they waited for Gabe to finish. It didn’t take them long once he was done, both of them coming together as they leaned on each other for support. 

After they’d all caught their breath and the camera had stopped rolling, Gabe had wiped himself off with a towel and gave them a cheeky wave as he strolled out of the room, not bothering to dress as he headed for the shower in his room.

Colby couldn’t seem to keep his hands to himself as he ushered Dale to their shower and propped him up against the wall. Once the water was at the right temperature, he pushed Dale into the spray and followed him in. “Face the wall so I can check and make sure you’re okay.” He was pretty sure they’d been careful enough but he just needed to see for himself.

Dale nodded wearily and turned to lean against the cool tiles. Colby knelt behind him and spread his cheeks, happy to see that although Dale’s poor rim was stretched and a little swollen from all the abuse, there was nothing torn or bleeding. He leaned in and kissed the swell of Dale’s ass before standing up and pulling him into his arms.

“So, was it what you wanted?” He grabbed the soap and ran it over Dale’s back, then put it back so he’d have two hands to work out the tension in the muscles there.

Dale moaned and leaned into the touch. “Feels good.” He wrapped his arms around Colby’s waist and leaned his head on his shoulder. “It was awesome. Hurt like hell at first.” He  
nuzzled his face into Colby’s neck and mouthed at his pulse point, making Colby’s dick twitch.

“Stop it. My cock’s too tired to get it up again so soon.” In reality, he was pretty sure it wouldn’t take long to get hard if Dale was really insistent but he wanted the other man to rest for a bit. 

“Big baby.” Dale bit his shoulder but then pulled back so he could look in Colby’s eyes. “Thanks. I don’t think I could have done it if it hadn’t been you.”

Colby swallowed around the sudden lump in his throat and smiled at him. “You’re welcome.” He reached for the shampoo bottle and poured some on Dale’s hair before using his hands to work the soap into a lather. “You know it wasn’t really a hardship.” He slid his hand down and carefully washed the lube and sweat from Dale’s ass, taking extra care around his hole. He couldn’t help wincing when Dale hissed and tensed before relaxing again. “Sorry.”

Dale shook his head. “It’s okay. Just a little tender.”

“Close your eyes.” He pushed Dale under the spray and rinsed all the soap off, smiling at the way the man was almost asleep on his feet and more than willing to be manhandled. After propping him against the wall, Colby quickly washed himself and then turned off the water. 

He grabbed Dale by the arm and pulled him out of the shower. He toweled Dale off and then himself before leading him back into the bedroom. He was glad to see that someone had changed the sheets and opened the windows to air the room out. 

“Come on, sweetheart. Let’s get you into bed.” He grabbed a pair of underwear and knelt to help Dale step into them before pulling them up. He stood and pushed him onto the bed before covering him with a sheet. “Get some sleep. I’m gonna go and read.”

He went to step away but was stopped by Dale’s hand on his wrist. He didn’t say anything…he didn’t have to. After pulling on his own underwear, Colby climbed onto the bed and pulled Dale close, curling around him. Leaning down he kissed the top of Dale’s head and let his eyes slip shut. 

He was exhausted. Later they could go back to the beach and have a few drinks at the bar, but right now the only thing that mattered was falling asleep with someone he cared about in his arms.


End file.
